Partners for Life
by HoshiHikari
Summary: The shooting at the crime lab was the final straw. It was what brought her home and what made her realize that in the end she was the only person fit to be Mac's partner. Season 7 episode 21 alternate ending


**Partners for Life**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** The shooting at the crime lab was the final straw. It was what brought her home and what made her realize that in the end she was the only person fit to be Mac's partner. Season 7 episode 21 alternate ending

**Parings:** Mac and Stella

During the 17 years that Mac Taylor have been part of the NYPD, he only have had the opportunity to work with 3 partners. She had been his second, the one who have worked with him the longest and perhaps the only partner with whom he trusted his life and well being upon. Yet when she took the job in New Orleans, she knew she had betrayed him. Of course he never voiced this opinion out loud, but he didn't need to. They were far past communicating through the use of words, and the words that were actually said on the day of her departure had been meaningless and paled in comparison to all that was left unsaid. He had let her go with a tight smile, a warm hug and a soft good luck and she had left even if at that very moment she really didn't want to. Since then their relationship hadn't been quite the same and from what she heard from her old team Mac had not only withdrawn again, he had become rash and spontaneous, often times putting his life at jeopardy for the sake of catching the suspect. She blamed herself for this change but being so far away, there really wasn't much that she could do about fixing the problem. Well there was one way, and she was surprised that it had taken such a drastic event to finally persuade her to go back to where she belonged.

It was night when Stella finally stepped out of JFK airport and into New York for the first time since she left for New Orleans. She wanted to stop and breath in all that the city had to offer but she knew that she didn't have time. She had a task to do and it was critical that she didn't waste any time. When she had first heard of the shooting at the New York crime lab through CNN, she was sure she had suffered a heart attack. She was sure she had died when she realized Mac's office and by extension Mac had been the main target. She wasn't sure what happened next but when she did come back to reality, she had found the chief standing before her with a single one way ticket to New York.

"_Are you sure about this chief?"_

"_You've done a superb job running the crime lab these last few months, but we both know you're not here to stay."_

"_Chief, I..."_

"_I've seen the way you cringe each time your ex-partner gets hurt or does something stupid. When you came to New Orleans, you brought your mind and body. But you left your heart behind. It's about time you went to reclaim it."_

"_Chief..."_

"_We've only worked together for a few months, but I've heard of both you and Taylor's reputation long before that. I was fairly surprised when you actually accepted the job and he let you go. Anyway just think of this as a short detour. Just remember to invite me to your happy ending."_

Happy ending. Stella doubted there was any happy ending now. Mac was in peril and from all the information she had gotten from her team in New Orleans about the case in New York while she was on her flight, she had gathered that not only was the case still in progress, it was a case that was more then personal. She had gotten such as Hunt and Harris and after reading the bios of both she had felt terrible.

_Oh Mac, I've been such a horrible partner._ _Hold on, I'm coming for you._ She thinks to herself as she pulls out her cell. She pushes the thoughts of Hunt away from her mind as she dials an all too familiar number.

"You've reached Detective Mac Taylor..." Stella hangs up when she is directed to his voice mail. She calls again but she gets the same result. Finally she calls another number.

"Flack," Don picks up in one ring.

"Where is he?"

"Stella is that you?"

"Where is he Don?"

"Are you in New York?" Don counters.

"I'm wherever he is. Now give me the damn location."

"Come to the lab and we can head there together. You're not going along. Besides' Hunt's with him and Jo's on her way. We're all on the way."

"Hunt may have trained him but considering the case notes my team in New Orleans sent me, he's not fit to be Mac's partner. As for Jo, I don't know much about her but we both know I'll get there before she does. That's my partner out there."

"You're right Stella. Fine, I'll send you the trace on Mac's truck."

"Thank you."

Stella hung up and immediately hailed a cab. She flashed her badge and even though the driver protested that she had no jurisdiction in New York, she made him get out and she drove off. By the time she reached the location, her heart had nearly stopped a second time. In front of her was two cars smashed into each other, one of which had bullets on the windshield and car frame. Immediately she rushed to Mac's truck and pulled the passenger door open.

"Hunt, stay with me damn it. Stay with." She asked as she helped him out the car. She let him rest his back against the truck. "Where's Mac?"

Hunt didn't near to answer when she heard the gunshots ring out. She turned towards the sound but Hunt reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait for... backup. You won't... stand... a chance against... Harris. He's got, he's got... an automatic."

"That's my partner in there!"

"He was... mine too."

"You were his training officer, nothing more then that. Partners never betray each other." Stella cringed slightly when she remembered her own betrayal. Her words seem to affect Hunt for he loosened his grip and she slipped away., heading towards the sound of the gun shots. With a racing heart and her gun in front of her, she ran into a maze of barrels.

"Be smart Harris, there's still time to settle this the right way." Stella hasten her pace when she heard Mac's voice.

"You're 17 years too late." came the reply.

And then Stella heard more gun fire followed by more conversation.

"I know what happened to Miranda." came Mac's voice as she stepped closer.

"She was my angel. She was better then all of this."

"You're right, she was."

Just as Mac made his reply, Stella could see the side of the man whom she assumed was Harris from the distanced, hiding behind a crate. Immediately she backed up and hid behind a barrel so that Harris wouldn't see her.

"I watched the snow king die." Harris was saying. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw the truth. He didn't kill Miranda."

She watched as Harris suddenly moved away from his spot and turning away from her, he pointed his gun in the direction in which she assumed where Mac was.

"Neither did I." Mac said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone."

"Drop the gun Raymond."

Somehow Stella knew Raymond wasn't going to do that. Even before she heard Harris say that he can't, she had already popped out of her hiding place. Not a minute too soon, gunshots rang out. She fired her own and only when she saw Harris fall did she rush up to him and round the corner so that she was able to see Mac face to face for the the first time since she left New York.

"Thought you could use some back up from a real partner." Stella said, giving a small smile to Mac who was obviously too shock by her appearance to speak. "Don't worry Mac, it's nothing. I'll just add this to the list of dates you owe me for each time that I save your life. Mind you, the the number of dates is growing pretty long."

"Stella! You're here!"

"Brilliant observation Mr. CSI."

"But why, how?"

"Here to save your life and I got here by flying. Again with the obvious Detective."

"But..."

"My built in alarm for when Mac Taylor is in trouble has been ringing non stop for months. I wonder why. Does Mac Taylor really not function properly..."

"without his Stella at his side? In this case, yes Mac Taylor will always be in trouble." Mac said quietly. "I missed you Stella. I missed you more then I am willingly to admit to myself. I should have never let you go."

"I'm sorry too for leaving. But it doesn't matter anymore because I came back for you, for me, for us. I'm home, that is if you'll have me."

With that Mac closed the distance between them, stepping over Harris' body and pulling Stella into a bear hug.

"I'm never letting you go Stella. I have been so miserable these last few months. I really can't function without you."

"You won't need to. I'm your partner remember. That's what partners do..."

"we take care of each other. Thanks again for saving my life."

"Just thought you needed a reminder, I mean about what real partners are. After Hunt I know you'll need a pick me up and I doubt Jo would be able to provide you with what you need."

"Thank you Stella." Mac paused. "Speaking of Hunt we better go outside to check on him."

"They're on the way."

"I know, but..."

"You just want to be sure."

By the time the two of them made it outside, they could hear the approaching sirens. Mac hurried towards his one time partner while Stella lingered behind not knowing if she should interrupt them. When Hunt stole a glance at her, giving her a strained smile, she immediately approached them, kneeling at Mac's side.

"They're on the way. We'll get you help."

Hunt reached out his hand and Mac grabbed it.

"Don't...don't...let...her...go...Mac...ever..."

Mac gave the hand a hard squeeze just as he felt Hunt's life slip away. He was still holding his ex-training officer's hand when the sirens pulled up behind them and police officers came pouring out.

"Mac, Stella!" Don called out.

Stella stood up and turned to face Don. A moment later, she was in her friend's arms. When they finally pulled apart, Don began to speak.

"How are you Stella. Still can't believe you're back."

"It wasn't a question of if it was a question of when. I'm back for good Don. We can catch up some other time. Tonight you have a case to close and I have somewhere to be."

"Of course that is understandable. I'll see you around." Don gave her another hug before leaving her to direct the case at hand. When she turned back to Mac, she found that he had stood up and was speaking to a women that she had never seen before.

"Ready to go home Mac?" Stella asked, approaching them.

"Whenever you're ready Stella." Mac said, turning to her. "Stella this is Jo. She's my partner at work. Jo this is Stella. She's my partner for life."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Stella. Mac speaks highly of you. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were a goddess."

"She is my goddess." Mac mumbles mostly to himself, causing Stella to blush.

"Anyhow it was nice to meet you Stella. I better get back to the case before my boss gets angry at me for slacking. You know how he is, he's all work and no play. I'll see you two lovebirds around."

They watched Jo leave before Mac turned his attention onto Stella again.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

"I was hoping I could crash onto a certain someone's couch."

"Like who? Lucy's moved all her stuff animals onto the Messer couch. She doesn't want to share her bed with them so I highly doubt she'll share her bed with you."

"Oh dear, I better persuade someone else. Who do you think Mac?"

"Oh I don't know. How about the one who just called you a goddess."

"You mean my ex-boss? You don't know him. He's all work and no play. I'll be bored to death if I stay there. He's at work 24/7 and although I'll have the place to myself, I think I'll be too lonely. Besides I don't think I'll live long if I have to worry about his well being all day everyday."

"40 hour 5 day work week and no taking calls alone. I'll learn to cook. Anything you need Stella for me to keep you by my side."

"I'm staying for good Mac. Didn't you just introduce me to Jo as your partner for life. Doesn't that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes it does."

"Did you see me protest? My answer is yes Mac. It had been a yes for a very long time." Stella paused. "Come on Mr. Taylor, lets go home. Today's been a long one. Tomorrows going to be a new one."

"I know I already like tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Because its beginning of us into forever."

"That's right Mac. You and me into forever. Partners for life."

As Don watch Mac and Stella leave the crime scene, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It was a long time coming and despite the ups and downs, they were finally together. Looking at the stars, he gave his blessing.

"Jess, thanks for making sure everyone stayed alive today. I owe you one. I have good news for you. Mac and Stella are finally together."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this one shot. I always wanted to have Stella meet Jo and this latest episode gave me the chance to do. Besides I thought Mac really needed Stella at his side especially with all this talk about partners. Remember to <strong>Review<strong>!


End file.
